Tragedy Bound
by The Strawberry Cupcake
Summary: songfic to Tragedy Bound by The Bravery, Edward's full story including why he's skeptic of loving Bella. R&R *Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer


**Tragedy Bound**

**by: Rachel Smith**

_Dear Bella, _

_Since you are so eager to know the story of why I am so skeptic of loving you completely, I will tell you. This will make you one of the few to know my full story. You should know this because if you are to continue down this path, you are tragedy bound…_

**Tragedy bound**

**Looking for clues**

"Look for the clues, you'll see them," he said seriously.

"Abused?" I asked him. True, he was my best friend, and I trusted him with my life. However, when it came to her, my love the beautiful Elizabeth, I trusted no one, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I overheard her talking to her friend, Michelle. She was saying how her dad beat her last night, again, and how she wanted to tell you, but was scared to tell you," he said watching me. My fists had tightened, so much so that my knuckles had turned white.

I walked away, hoping to find her, but when I did, I wasn't as mad as I had been. She turned around to face me, her long blonde hair twirled behind her as she did. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she saw me. The smile she gave took all my anger away and I was just happy to see her. She pulled me into a hug and all I could do was hug her back. She smiled up at me, "Edward, I'm so glad to see you. Are you still coming over today?"

"Of course I am," I smiled, not remembering why I was going to her house that day. I gently slipped my hand into hers and looked down at her, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I pulled her into a quick kiss and she blushed. Her hand gently squeezed mine as she looked down at her feet. Just barely above a whisper she said, "We should head to class."

"Of course, whatever you want," I said as we headed down the hallway to our last class of the day. We walked into the class, hand in hand and sat down in our seats. I sat behind her and was constantly distracted by her every move. Today, however, I was more taken by the removal of her jacket, for as my friend had mentioned, I was looking for the marks of her abuser.

"What's wrong?" she asked turning to face me. Concern was written all over her beautiful features and I immediately hated myself for making her worry.

"Nothing, sorry," I smiled assuringly and she smiled back before turning back around. As she did, I caught a glimpse of a bruise on her back. I gently brushed her long blonde hair to one side, sending a shiver down her back and making her laugh quietly. She gave me a sidelong glance and I placed the finger on my free hand gently against my lips. She smiled and nodded, I went back to what I was doing. I used my free hand to gently and carefully trace the bruise's shape, a hand.

My anger resurfaced, but I didn't take it out on her, I just rubbed her back gently, thinking of what I could do to help her. I hated the idea of her in pain. I became so indulged in trying to find a way to protect her. I never would've stopped, except for the fact that the bell rang.

I looked up to see her stranding above me, smiling at me. I stood up and took her books from her. We began walking to her locker when her older brother walked over to us. His hand came toward her face, almost too fast for me to catch, but by a miracle, I did. My hand was wrapped, probably too tightly, around his wrist and her books now lay on the floor. His face was twisted into a look of horror and anger. A small crowd had begun to form and she had hidden behind my arm.

I felt like a hero and I was about to fight him as he swung at me, she jumped between us and he stopped the punch inches from her face. I let go of his wrist as she hurriedly picked up her things. The crowd had dispersed and it was just the three of us. She still stayed close to me as if I was her protection from a horrible evil. Everything in me wanted to grab her and keep her with me forever. Her brother grabbed her arm harshly and yanked her towards the door.

"My books," she protested. She looked back at me, pleadingly, and my heart broke. I walked toward her slowly. It was like a nightmare, I was inches from grabbing her hand, from becoming her savior when I felt cold metal pressed against my forehead. I slowly looked up to see that he had pulled out a gun. I watched, horrified as she was pulled away from me. The pain in her eyes was suddenly replaced with an eerie calmness. I got a feeling, that I just couldn't shake, maybe…she liked abuse.

**I'm starting to suspect she likes abuse**

**I'm starting to feel like she doesn't feel**

**Is there anybody in there?**

"Is anybody home?" I called knocking on the door for the twentieth time. Once again, no one answered. I knew she was there, she had called me the night before and told me she wasn't feeling well. I had rushed over as soon as my mother had fallen asleep, because she was in the hospital and assumed that when I left I was headed to school. I stood outside, knocking.

Suddenly, the door opened and I was pulled inside. She quickly led me up the stairs and into her room. Once inside, she closed the door, "Sorry it took so long."

"It's okay, I just wanted to check on you," I walked toward her slowly as her back was turned toward me.

"Thanks Edward, but-" she interrupted herself as she began crying, still not facing me. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed. I turned her around and pulled her into a hug, her face now buried in my chest. I felt terrible that she was hurting so much and all I could do was hold her while running my hand up and down her back soothingly. After awhile, her hand found mine and she squeezed, "Thank you Edward. Thank you so much."

"I love you," I looked down to see her head rested on my chest, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking to the right. Her hair covered her face, giving her a look of distraction. I knew she was distracted, but I also knew she had heard me, but it was okay. I'd wait for her reply, for her I'd wait forever because I was sure she loved me back.

Her arms slowly snaked around my waist and she hugged me, "I love you too."

As I hugged her, I knew she was going to cry again and I also knew I was powerless to stop her. She took my hand and was still looking at the ground, "I think I need to-"

She coughed and clutched her side as blood trickled down the side of her mouth. My first instinct was to find a way to stop it. She collapsed into me, beginning to fall unconscious. I gently lay her on her back. Seeing that her face was badly cut and bruised, I gently lifted her shirt to see a bruise where her ribs were. From experience, I knew that the discoloration meant that something was broken, and my heart sank.

I started shaking her gently, "Elizabeth. Elizabeth."

She didn't move. I shook her a little harder and she moved slightly, her eyes opened a little as she mumbled something I couldn't understand. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she stopped moving.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way to the hospital. As soon as I walked in, I was immediately recognized by Dr. Cullen, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I think her rib is broken. Is there anything you can do?" I asked, tears pushing at my eyes. He put his hand on my shoulder, calming me beyond what I thought I had been.

"I'll take care of her, you should go see your mom while you wait," he suggested waving a few nurses over to put her on a stretcher. As they took her away, he walked me to my mother's room, "Relax, she'll be fine."

I nodded and walked into my mother's room alone. She wasn't terribly bad, but she was bad enough that they had told her how much time she had left to live. I walked in and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Walkin' in here like the grim reaper hisself boy. What's the matter?" my mother asked in her strong Southern accent. I looked down at the floor trying to hide the tears that I knew were about to fall.

"It's Elizabeth," I said in a low tone almost scared for her.

"What about her baby?" my mother asked sitting up slightly, reaching for my hand.

I gave her my hand and explained, "her dad and brother are beating her, and today, mom, I thought I was gonna lose her."

"Baby, what do you mean? You have to tell me more," she said patting my hand comfortingly.

"I called her last night and she said she wasn't feeling well. So I went over to see her this morning and she was all beat up and collapsed on me. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what to do. I don't want her to go back to that house. I just," I stopped to fight back tears and my mother looked at me sympathetically.

"That's a tragedy baby," she said, "such a tragedy."

**Tragedy bound**

**She's a mess**

Two days later…

She was a mess. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a very messy pony-tail, her shirt was dirty and slightly torn, as were her jeans. To me though, she looked fantastic. We were walking to her house to get her stuff. When we reached her house, she stopped and looked up at me, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said hugging her. "I'm in our house by myself, and you need to get away from your house. It's perfect."

"Okay then, let's go," she said, I could hear her voice shaking. I grabbed her hand as she started to walk away. She turned to face me as I pulled her closer to me.

I kissed her, then held her close to me, my head rested on hers, "It's gonna be fine, relax."

She took a deep breath and smiled up at me, "I know, as long as you're here, I know."

I smiled back at her as we walked up to the front door. It flew open to reveal her father, angry, "Where have you been? And who the hell is this?"

"Sorry dad," she said squeezing my hand for support. "This is-"

"I'm Edward," I said extending my hand toward him. He stared at me, not moving. I continued, "I took her to the hospital because she had a few broken ribs. I'd like to have her stay with my mother and I for a while."

"Why?" he asked. I hated him, he sounded like a retarded child. He eyed me, "Why do you want her there?"

"Just to give her a different perspective of a single parent," I said boldly stepping toward him. He looked down at me, menacingly and replied, "I see no wrong in how I raise her."

"It's okay dad, his house is closer to the school and you won't have to take me. I won't really be a problem to you anymore," she defended, stepping between us. I knew that I would fight this man, if given the chance, kill him, and that my desire to do so was so painstakingly obvious to her that she was the only thing that could stop me.

He grabbed her roughly by her shoulder and I feared another broken bone, "Fine, do what you want."

He sort of threw her into the house in an attempt to leave me outside, but because our hands were clasped together, I stumbled in after her. She kept my hand in a tight grip as we walked up the stairs, her father following us. We got to her room and he grabbed my shoulder harshly, "You can wait out here with me."

"Fine," I said releasing her hand. She looked back at me before entering her room. There was a small crack between the door and its frame. Her father positioned himself so he could see inside her room. I watched him as he stared intently into her room, as if mesmerized by something. Taking a quick glance inside, I saw her changing. I was almost sick, just looking at him, it was gross, what he was doing and I hated him even more than I had before. She was his daughter and he was watching her dress.

**Her daddy was a demon watching her dress**

**He shriveled her down wore her like a crown**

**Is there anybody in there?**

Elizabeth had stayed home today and I had tried to, but she made me go. She had insisted, but unbeknownst to her, I went to see my mother instead.

"Baby, ain't you supposed to be at school?" she asked. I nodded and she laughed. "What you doin' here?"

"I didn't want to go to school today. Plus, I miss you." I said with a smile. She smiled back at me and took my hand.

"That's nice baby, but what's really on your mind?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just, I guess I'm worried," I ran my hand through my hair and stood up.

"About what?" she asked watching me pace the room.

I took a deep breath and began to explain what had happened at Elizabeth's house a few days earlier. She listened quietly, nodding at times and her head at others. When I finished, she was sitting calmly thinking it over. I didn't realize it, but I had made my way to the window and was staring out of it.

"What do you see baby?" my mother asked trying to get my attention.

"Nothing really," I said turning to face her. "What do you think?"

"I think it's pretty crazy. I just wonder how she's made it through her life," my mother said looking over at me. We stared at each other until she finally broke the silence, "Do you know how long it's been going on?"

"I have no idea," I said shrugging as I leaned against the wall across from her bed. "She has been absent a lot throughout the year."

She seemed to be thinking it over when she told me, "Take a guess."

"If I had to, I'd say maybe a few years," I said watching a couple of young nurses walk by and look into the room quickly before giggling like mad.

"Hmm, that doesn't seem right to me," she said.

I looked at her confused, "How?"

"Well, you say she seems eerily calm with it and she wasn't much fazed with the broken rib or the bruises and such. To me that says a lot," she explained. I thought about it and slowly started nodding. She continued, "Her father seems to not care what happens to her, her brother has no regard for her life. It seems that to me, she has lived past their expectations, and her own. I believe her father planned on her dieing when she was younger. He doesn't seem to want her around."

"So, what are you saying?" I asked already knowing the answer.

She took a deep breath, "This is not something I want to say, but I think this has been going on all her life."

**All her life, she's bound to lose**

**Tragedy bound **

**I feel sick**

It'd been weeks since I had seen my mother, but ever since our conversation, I had been feeling sick, and not just about what she had said. Elizabeth had pleaded with me to go see a doctor. For a couple weeks we had been arguing about it. Finally, I had given into her and agreed to go as long as she would come with me. The only person I trusted was Dr. Cullen, something about him just put me at ease. So he was who we went to see, but I wanted her to meet my mother.

"Mom, are you awake?" I asked stepping inside.

"Yeah," she called weakly.

I turned to Elizabeth and held her by her shoulders, "I want you to meet her before she dies."

"She's dieing?" Elizabeth asked covering her mouth with her hands.

I nodded, "But don't bring it up. She supposedly only has a few more days to live."

She nodded and took my hand again. I walked ahead of her and into my mother's room, "I have someone I want you to meet."

She sat up and I gently pulled Elizabeth inside. She smiled and curtsied politely. My mother smiled, "Ah, you must be Elizabeth. He speaks so fondly of you."

Elizabeth blushed slightly at this and looked up at me, "Only good things I hope,"

They both laughed I smiled as my mother waved her over. I leaned against the wall as I watched the two of them talk and laugh. It was beautiful and I was sure she was the one. Suddenly, a violent cough escaped me and pain hit me, another of one of the many episodes I had been having. I felt myself losing balance and Elizabeth was immediately at my side to be a crutch to me. She helped me to the bed next to my mother's, who was now watching intently.

"Honey, go get Dr. Cullen," my mother instructed her. Elizabeth nodded and disappeared out of the room. As soon as she had gone, I lost control of my body and every pain imaginable was all that I felt. As I began to blackout, I saw Elizabeth come in behind Dr. Cullen with nurses filing after her. The last thing I remember before completely blacking out, was her face, twisted into a painful expression of worry for me.

…

I awoke a few days later and I felt almost as bad as before, yet it was different, I felt like I was on fire, like my very blood was boiling in my veins.

_As you know, I became a vampire and the odd feeling was the change. I don't feel the need to explain it. All you need to know is all that I tell you, and one of the main things to remember as you read this, is that I was not yet under Dr. Cullen's supervision, so I was feeding on humans. With that I will continue._

My mother had died two days ago, while I was asleep. I was hungry, but I wasn't sure why. Dr. Cullen walked in and on instinct, I hid. He looked around worriedly and ran out of the room in a great hurry. As soon as he had gone, I jumped out of the window and ran, in the middle of the night, I ran to Elizabeth's house. Her father was sleeping on the couch. I acted on impulse and quickly snuck into the house. I crept through the house sticking to the shadows. He was snoring loudly and was adorned with beer bottles. The dull room was lit by the TV and yet, to me, it seemed too bright. I wanted to make sure he would be awake for what I wanted to do to him. This needed to be painful for him, which would be very enjoyable for me.

There was a loud bang as the front door shut and her brother Jason walked in. He yelled, "I'm home dad!"

His father sat up quickly and mumbled under his breath. Jason rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to his room. His father began flipping through the channels before starting to fall back asleep. I walked up behind him and ducked when he whirled around quickly, "Who's there?"

I stayed silently hidden until he got up to stumble drunkenly around the house, investigating. I waited and watched him walking around the dark house. He stumbled down a dark hallway and turned the lights on, however, thanks to my new found speed, I easily blew the lights. He jumped slightly as he had seen my shadow sliding across the wall. His heartbeat sped up, he started sweating, I could smell his pungency from where I was, and he started preparing for a fight.

I snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. The minute he turned around, he was met by my fist. Blood gushed from his nose while some stayed on my knuckles. It was the first time I had ever drawn blood on a first hit. I loved it. With a sinister smile I glared at him and licked my knuckles slowly. His blood tasted good and I wanted more. He looked at me with anger and rage in his eyes.

Finally, he charged at me, I quickly sidestepped him and kicked him in the back of the head. He fell face first into the wall in front of him with a sickening crack. He fell limp to the floor and stayed there. I climbed onto his back and found his neck. I checked for a pulse, finding none, I could finally fill my appetite, but before doing so, I had to smile, I had killed her dad.

**Her daddy was killed, her feelings were mixed**

**He wore a hole in her skin, now all the boys look in**

**Is there anybody in there?**

"Is someone here?" Jason called walking slowly down the steps. I hid as I wiped the evidence from my mouth. He came down into the front room and called, "Dad? Dad where are you?"

He must have known something was wrong because he headed toward his dad's body. Once he saw it, he gasped. He ran toward the phone to dial the police, but my quick thinking had already willed me to cut the phone line as a precaution. We must've been thinking the same thing because he turned to head toward the door. I used my inhuman speed to lock all the doors. He stepped slowly away from the door. I felt good; it was the fear in his eyes and in his face.

He turned around and ran up the stairs. He couldn't see me, but I could definitely see him. I decided it'd be more fun if the lights were out, so I headed down to the basement. Once there, I flipped the breaker and heard the lights go out.

Swiftly, I ran up the stairs and found his room. Jason was pressed against the window when I walked in. I let the door finishing open as slowly as I could. He opened the window and looked down; he seemed to be sizing up the distance between him and the ground. I grabbed his arm to root him where he was. He turned around and was met by my evil glare. His heartbeat quickened and for the first time in my life, I heard someone else's thoughts, '_Please God, don't let me die. I knew letting Elizabeth leave with him was a bad idea. And look, here he is to kill me. Please God help me. Oh God, Elizabeth, I'm so sorry.'_

And with that, I killed him, no signs of a struggle, my presence would go undetected, it was just a clean kill. Once I was done, I didn't feel hungry at all. I positioned him on the windowsill, then right as a group of young girls walked by, I let him go and he hit the ground with a bone-crunching splat.

The girls screamed, and then looked up at the window. I heard their thoughts, they were all thinking the same thing, '_Ohmigosh, that boy just committed suicide_.'

"Isn't that that hottie Jason?" one of the girls asked looking back at the others. One girl nodded as another of them threw up. Another called the cops, as I snuck around the house and walked up behind them.

"What happened?" I asked. One of them turned around and slightly gasped.

She blushed as she replied, "Jason Havillion just committed suicide."

"Really? Do you know if he had any family?" I asked haughtily, knowing full well the answer. One girl was crying uncontrollably and on her knees.

"We're gonna go meet the cops, are you coming Adalia?" a brunette asked the crying girl. I took the initiative to try and calm her. My appetite had come back with a vengeance when I had seen her. After reading her thoughts, I found out she knew about Elizabeth's abuse and had done nothing as a matter of fact, she contributed. I put my arm around her and coerced her into the house. Once inside, I pulled her into the kitchen. She began to pour out her soul to me, "I knew it was wrong, but I was sure. I was sure he loved me and that I loved him. Besides, a little part of me hated her anyway. So beautiful, so smart, perfect boyfriend, and I hated her for it."

She began to sob again, and as she did so, I made my way to the knives. I brought her one and sat next to her. I gently placed my hand on hers, "You could join him you know. You could be with him…for an eternity. You wouldn't have to miss him, or be alone because he'd be with you, all the time. Wouldn't you like that?"

"I dunno, that seems right," she said eyeing the knife, "but is that really the only way?"

"Yes, how else would you be together?" I asked

"I should, I wanna be with him. So badly," she said now taking the knife in her hand and expecting it.

"Then what's holding you back?" I asked growing restless.

She wasn't crying as hard as she had been, she was actually quite calm, "What about my family?"

"Do they ever really notice you? Are they gonna care? Do they really love you?" I asked trying to hit her nerves and finish this quickly to be able to go home to Elizabeth. She thought quietly for a minute, finally I whispered, "Who's going to want you now?"

"Oh my gosh, imagine what people are going to say, imagine the rumors. I can't deal with that! People are gonna think he did this because of me, because of the fight we had the other day," she gasped beginning to cry again.

"Exactly, so why wait? Why deal with that? You don't really wanna deal with that, I'm giving you a way out. So why not take it?" I asked growing impatient. I pushed the knife toward her, "Are you ready?"

She nodded slowly, as if she began to understand me. She held the knife in her hand and slowly placed it over her wrists, "Like this? It's a perfect way-"

"No, your throat, it'll be quicker. Do you want to suffer? Guilt made him end it quickly, shouldn't you follow his example, ending it quickly as well?" I asked placing my hand over hers and guiding her hand with the knife to her throat. She nodded and looked at me pleading me to help her. Her soul was begging me to stop her, however, her head was convinced that I spoke the truth.

"Help me," she said, tears streaming down her face as she pressed the blade to her throat hard enough to break skin. Her blood ran a nice red color against her fair skin. I placed my hand over hers and gently but firmly added enough pressure to make sure she didn't ruin the job. When she finished, the knife fell to the table in her life-less hand. I drained her body as well, and was quite pleased with my work.

"Help, Oh God, someone," I cried running out of the house. Her friends gathered around me begging me to tell them what had happened. I sighed sadly, "She, she committed suicide. I tried to stop her, but she slit her throat."

They all gasped and began to cry as well. The cops, who were behind them, heard the story and started talking amongst themselves. Finally a girl, with dark black hair and glasses spoke up, "This is like a Romeo and Juliet story. It's a classic tragedy."

**Tragedy bound**

**Now she's stuck**

**She can't even care enough to fuck**

_As much as I'd like to brag about the sex the two of us had that night, I won't because I respect Elizabeth far too much to do that to her._

I had been having much difficulty being around Elizabeth, because she began to stand out even more to me. Not just that she was my girlfriend, but something more. I thought sleeping with her would satisfy my weird hunger for her, but it didn't, it made it worse. I was able to control myself, catch myself doing the things I had discovered I could do, around her.

"Edward," she said looking over at me one morning. I looked up, the breakfast she had made still partly in my mouth. There was nothing wrong with it, it was just not enough to fill my new found appreciation for blood. She smiled at the sight of me swallowing the food in a giant gulp. She laughed, "My birthday is in a month. Remember? Then we'll both be 18."

"Oh yeah, then I can propose to you," I smiled pulling her into my lap. Her scent had changed to me. It was a beautifully tempting smell of strawberries, but I loved it. She was blushing madly and I couldn't help but smile back, "Well, isn't it true?"

"Yeah, I guess that was the plan," she smiled lovingly. We sat together for about an hour, me just enjoying her scent and the feel of her body on mine, her heart racing as her head rested on my chest.

After a while, she got up to start cleaning up the kitchen. She set her hand on the table and was stabbed by a fork. She pulled her hand away and gently pulled the fork out of her hand, unfazed. I winced for her and bit my lip, I hated it when she bled, it made me want her so badly, in a way I never imagined or dreamed of wanting her, a way that disgusted me. I hated myself for it, but she'd never know it, I wouldn't let her.

"Of course that's the plan. Who else could I love like I love you?" I asked smiling, once again making her blush. She rolled her sleeve up to wash the blood away. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I buried my face in her neck, placing gentle kisses where her vein was, and every one of them made her shiver. I kissed her again, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said turning around to face me. This time we kissed, and it was great. I held her close to me until I noticed she had scars on her arms. Angry, I grabbed her arm and held it out for her to see.

"What's this?" I asked pointing at them.

She immediately tried to pull her arm away, but my grip was like iron, thanks to my changes. She was scared, of me, "Nothing."

"You're cutting? Are you not happy with me?" I asked still angry.

"No, I love you, I just, I feel you're changes Ed. I feel how you're changing, but I can't pin point it," she replied, eyes glistening with tears. I took a deep breath then pulled her into a hug.

"Did you think it would work?" I asked trying to calm myself. She had her head rested against my chest and was looking at the floor.

I waited until she finally whispered, "I was only trying to get your attention. I was cutting to see if it would get your attention. I thought maybe it would work."

**She's cutting herself just to see if it works**

**Is there anybody in there?**

**All her life, she's bound to lose**

"I've been waiting all my life for this moment," she said as we took a shortcut through the cemetery. Her hand was in mine and we were perfect, that night was amazing. For some reason, she decided to stop and find a spot to sit in.

There was a fountain that slowly trickled into a small pond, next to it on either side was plenty of plant life. She sat in the middle of the poolside and smiled at me. She looked gorgeous in her short, thigh high lengthened wedding dress and my ring adorned her finger. My heart was pounding, I was sure, more sure than I'd ever been. If I was what I had been in secret, surely she would want to be a part of it. Surely, I had the willpower to change her.

My intentions took over and I pressed my lips against hers, my hands greedily roaming her body. She smiled into the kiss and began removing my shirt. Once it was off, she traced my newly gained chest. Proud to show it off, I flexed at every touch made that traced my muscles, receiving a pleased giggle every time.

Finally, she grew bored with it, or pretended to, as she pulled me farther into her. Her hands were on my back and I felt in control. Her nails dug into my back as I trailed my kiss from her lips to her sweet spot, my favorite and most irresistible spot.

Teasing her, I kissed it slowly, sucking on it gently. She arched her back, taking me by surprise and causing me to lose my footing and sending both of us falling into the pond. She laughed with her childish and contagious laugh. I laughed with her, this had been her last birthday with me, the change was complete. It had been the best day of my life, but now, she was completely irresistible to me. As much as it sickened me, I couldn't wait to sink my fangs into her neck and make her mine…forever.

After a few minutes of just enjoying our new life, we picked up where we left off. This time, I planned on doing what I had wanted to before we fell. She was obviously more than ready to finish what we had started. I once again started at her lips as passionately as I knew how, then slowly trailed my way back down to her spot. Her neck once again became my obsession and I gently bit. After I started, I could barely be stopped. I felt her grip on my bare back tighten as I tasted her blood, it was deliciously mind-numbing.

I wanted to change her, not kill her. However, my passion and thirst wouldn't let me. I willed myself to stop as I desperately wanted to save her, from me, her own personal monster. When I realized that I had probably killed her, I took a deep breath trying to stop tears I knew were coming.

I was sitting at her side, looking down at her as she lay motionless next to me. I was waiting for her to look at me, just to see her beautiful emerald eyes, one last time, but she wouldn't. I refused to leave her side even with her blood tempting me as it flowed into the pond. We both knew what I had done and I was sure we both hated me. I was so sure, it hurt, until she grabbed my hand and faced me. Her eyes still sparkled brilliantly in the moonlight, even in death. She was looking into my eyes and I felt the tears sliding down my face as she spoke, "I love you Edward, and I always will. This promise, those vows we made, I meant them. They've bound us together, forever and I will wait to see you again."

"I love you too," I said as she began to close her eyes. I spoke just as quietly as she had, trying not to disturb her resting place, "And I will wait for you as well."

I finally stood and waited, secretly hoping for her to get up. As I walked away, I realized I was still standing in that spot.

_Even now, I'm still standing there, bound to that spot waiting for her to wake up._

**Tragedy bound**

**If I met this man**

**What would I say? How could I speak?**

When I stumbled onto Dr. Cullen's porch with an officer pushing me, I could hardly speak. I had told the officer my name was Edward Cullen and I was just lost, without her. He believed me and took me to Dr. Cullen's house. When Dr. Cullen answered the door, he wasn't surprised to see me at his door, in fact he seemed relieved.

As soon as I was inside, I meet Esmé. She made sure I was comfortable, she made me feel safe and I was sure I could tell them everything, so I did. I told them all of it, my guilt my murders, I felt terrible. I then begged them to kill me, but they wouldn't. As tears streamed down my face and I continued to confess, I told them of Elizabeth and how I had left my shirt on the pond next to her. At the same time, an officer knocked on the door and explained that he had found my shirt, warning me to be more careful. I waited months in agony for them to announce her death, but they never did. They never even reported her missing. I didn't know what to say, and I waited years to hear from her, but never did. Maybe she survived, maybe…I hoped so.

_That's my story, every last detail, and now you know. For now Bella, I feel we should go our separate ways. Being with you, it hurts because your scent reminds me of her, though not as beautiful and tempting as hers, but very close. I know I pledged my love to you, for eternity even, but I can't now. Not anymore, I feel her Bella, Elizabeth, she has my soul and always will. She's back and I have to find her, for I plan to be with her, if she will have me. I feel terrible for not telling you sooner and for leading you along. I am sorry for that, but I still hate myself for leaving her on the night of our wedding. She is my life, my love, and my wife. Once I find her, I __will__ be with her. I am sorry Bella. I do hope we can still be friends. And when I find her, I hope you can meet her. You would love her, I know it. I hope to see you around._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Cullen_

**How could I speak?**


End file.
